


Sharp and Strong

by SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe G version (DH AU G) [22]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Backstory, Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Reminiscing, Short, shield-maiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn comes by her fierce spirit quite honestly. Aragorn knows that well, having known her mother as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp and Strong

Fierce is the Lady Eowyn, dressed as a shield-maid in the hall of her forebears. Sharp is her sword, and sharp are her tongue and her clear eyes. Strong is her arm, and her spirit. Strong, but near overstrained. 

I knew her mother, once. A little golden-haired spit-fire, was Theodwyn. Youngest daughter of Thengel-King and his Gondorrhim wife Morwen, she had no fear. Warm and strong at the same time, she was a remarkable child. 

No less so is her daughter, though Theodwyn would weep at the pain and weariness in our Eowyn's eyes. I will do my best for her, my young friend's child. Even if the best is no more than to assure her of her own worth, as shield-maiden and a leader and protector of her people. Something tells me that Eowyn has a part to play in all of this, before the end comes. A part far beyond that of a beautiful bird stuck in a cage.


End file.
